


A Much Better Rendition of a Book Gremlin

by FB Wickersham (perpetfic)



Series: The Blue Stones [18]
Category: original writing
Genre: Art, Gen, The Blue Stones, blue stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/FB%20Wickersham
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	A Much Better Rendition of a Book Gremlin

[](https://imgur.com/yQvwsDD)

It scared the holy hell out of Auntie Bertie in the fiction section, farted three times, and ran for the door. She threw a net and caught it, then moved it to a cage so she could be certain she got a good likeness. Auntie Millie was just happy her terrible illustration was no longer the one in the creatures book.

**Author's Note:**

> Dan Schkade is an incredibly talented artist who works in comics, and I have the good fortune of calling him a friend. I showed him the terrible book gremlin illo, and as we were talking about it, he offered to do a sketch. Isn't it fucking perfect? That bookmark tail was all him, and I love it. You can keep up with Dan drawing things [@danschkade](https://twitter.com/danschkade)
> 
> Don't forget, I'm on twitter [@effbeewick](https://twitter.com/effbeewick).


End file.
